


The One and Only You

by kuraragi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Prosopagnosia, but she's a bitch here, i love yooa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraragi/pseuds/kuraragi
Summary: Seulgi never knew how much one incident would change her life, until one did.(cross posted on AFF)





	The One and Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: non-consensual contact (there's no sex), profanity
> 
> A/N: I was hesitant to post this because I don’t know if I was able to capture it accurately, but I decided to anyway just so I could share it. 
> 
> I did not proof this, so I apologize ahead of time if there are mistakes. Happy reading!

**The One and Only You**

 

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 

_Seulgi never knew how much one incident would change her life, until one did._

 

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 

"Seulgi..."

 

Someone was calling her.

 

"Seulgi!"

 

They sounded so familiar.

 

"Oh thank goodness you're awake, my baby." a woman said, looking down at her with tears streaming down her face. She tried to open her mouth to say something, but only rasps came out.

 

"Oh baby, don't speak, it's okay. Just rest, okay?" the woman began caressing her face and smiled fondly at her.

 

When she had recovered enough to speak, she finally asked the question that made more tears fall from the eyes of the woman who stayed by her side every single day, telling her again and again that she couldn't wait till Seulgi was well enough so that they could go home and so she could cook Seulgi her favorite meal.

 

"Who are you?"

 

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 

Prosopagnosia. It was a condition that resulted from the damage caused to her temporal lobe in that car accident. To put it simply, she couldn't recognize faces anymore.

 

But there were other things she could recognize.

 

"Seulgi!" a voice rang out before a body rammed into hers. A girl looked up at her, and her face was so clear yet so blurry.

 

But that voice.

 

"Thank goodness you're okay, oh my god." the girl then wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her face into her shoulder.

 

This scent.

 

"H-hyun?" the girl giggled tearfully before pulling away.

 

That sound.

 

"Yes, silly, it's me." the girl then leaned up and planted a firm kiss on her unsuspecting lips.

 

This feeling.

 

"H-hyun..."

 

This person.

 

"What's wrong, Seul?" the girl's expression changed, but Seulgi didn't understand what it meant.

 

But she _knew_ this person.

 

"H-hyun." Seulgi found herself saying before she wrapped herself around the smaller girl, taking in that comforting lavender scent.

 

"Hey, baby, you're okay. You're okay." a hand in her hair, kisses against her head, an arm around her waist.

 

God this was all so familiar.

 

She knew this person, and she also knew the feeling that blossomed in her chest as this person whispered soft words into her ear and rocked her back and forth.

 

"I love you, Seul."

 

Yes, she loved this person.

 

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 

She couldn't tell Joohyun she had developed this condition. What if Joohyun thought of her differently because of it? What if she didn't love her the same because of it? She couldn't bear the thought of losing the older girl.

 

True to her words, her mother had cooked Seulgi her favorite meal when she was discharged from the hospital. When she had gotten home, two taller individuals enveloped her in a tight hug, their voices so distinct in Seulgi's ears.

 

"Dad, Sooyoung..." she said before she started crying.

 

Her father, her mother, her sister... she couldn't recognize their faces anymore. She would stare at her father's face as he read the paper every morning; stare at her mother's face when the woman was taking her daily nap; stare at her sister's face from across the room while she slept.

 

But no, she didn't recognize them. How could that be? Her parents raised her! She grew up with her sister! How could she not recognize their faces?

 

But they took it one step at a time, and Seulgi grew to recognize them. The way they walked, they way they held themselves, their voices, even their hair, she recognized them all.

 

(Sooyoung cut her hair short in the hopes that it'd make it easier for Seulgi to recognize her. It really didn't because there were probably hundreds of tall, short haired women in South Korea, but Seulgi appreciated the gesture.)

 

She knew it would be hard to do this for everyone at school, but she played it off as well as she could. She did recognize the little things. Her sister never tucked her shirt in her skirt; her sister's friend, Yeri, had knee length socks with pink rims and had blonde highlights in her hair; she would recognize them this way.

 

But her girlfriend was different.

 

She knew everything about her.

 

Joohyun always tucked her shirt in and buttoned her blazer up; she had plain black crew socks; she walked in a regal manner, anywhere she went; her hands with petite and delicate, her nails maintained at short length; her dark hair cupped her face perfectly and fell in waves around her shoulders. And her voice... Seulgi could never mistaken it.

 

"Seul!" Seulgi heard from behind her. She turned around to wrap her arms around the incoming body before kissing her girlfriend firmly. God, she really loved this person. "How's your day been?" Joohyun leaned into Seulgi's form, and Seulgi buried her nose in the older girl's hair.

 

Lavender.

 

"It's been okay. Mr. Lee assigned a whole bunch of work today, though." Joohyun giggled, and when Seulgi saw that she was looking at her, Seulgi pouted knowing the older girl would kiss her. She did.

 

"You'll be okay. I know none of the work is actually hard, Seul." she said, her tone telling Seulgi that the older girl would catch her if she lied.

 

"I know it's not, by why all the busy work? It's not like we learn anything substantial. I learn more from his lectures than those worksheets." Seulgi rolled her eyes, earning another giggle from her girlfriend.

 

"You speak so highly of his lectures."

 

"Must say a lot about those worksheets, huh?"

 

"Yeah." Joohyun said before leaning into Seulgi again and laughing. Seulgi lived for that laugh.

They stood that way for the rest of break, Seulgi making it her mission to make her girlfriend laugh so she could hear those high pitch bursts of laughter again and again. Occasionally people would pass by to talk to Joohyun, and Seulgi stayed as quiet as possible so they wouldn't drag her into the conversation, for it was likely to be someone she knew, but she didn't _know_ them.

 

At the end of break, they kissed multiple times, not wanting to separate. But Joohyun took the initiative as the eldest of the two and playfully pushed Seulgi towards her class (Seulgi had to grab Joohyun again to kiss her before she really let the older girl go). A couple minutes later, Seulgi got a text from an unknown number.

 

_Unknown_ _[10:22]_ Babe, I know I just saw you, but can we meet up at our normal spot? During next break?

 

Seulgi didn't think much of it. Maybe Joohyun was using her friend's phone. Joohyun's phone was never the best quality, after all, so maybe it wasn't working.

 

_Seulgi_ _[10:23]_ Sure, Hyun. See you there <3

 

Joohyun didn't send a heart back to her like she ritually did, but Seulgi figured since it was on someone else's phone, she didn't want to. Or maybe the person took their phone back already.

 

It didn't matter too much to Seulgi. She just knows she had to meet her girlfriend during breakl.

So here Seulgi was, in a little corner behind the school, and leaning against a wall as she waited for her girlfriend. When she heard footsteps approaching, she looked up excitedly for her girlfriend.

 

"Hyun, you're here!" she said with a smile, but the older girl didn't respond. She frowned before looking the figure up and down. _This is Joohyun, right?_ "Hyun? What's wrong?" but the figure approached carefully without a word. "Hyun?" the figure then stopped before her and looked up at her. "Hyun?" the faceless figure then brought their arms up and brought her in for a kiss. She felt the tickle of manicured nails, and the scent of lavender was completely absent.

 

That was when she knew, _this isn't Hyun._

 

"Y-yah!" Seulgi shoved the other person away, eyes shaking. _I got played. I got used._ "W-who are you?" the other person giggled in response.

 

_Not Hyun, not Hyun._

 

"Did you like that, Seulgi? Better than Joohyun, huh?" the voice asked seductively.

 

"S-stop... w-who are you?" Seulgi put arms up to separate herself from the body that keeps getting closer to her. Her eyes scanned the figure up and down, trying to identify them in some way, but to no avail.

 

"Just someone who's going to take you away from that bitch." the other person emphasized sharply before going back to a more sultry tone. "You deserve so much better, Seul."

 

"P-please don't call me that." her mind couldn't process all of this at the same time.

 

"Why not? The slut calls you that." but that she heard loud and clear.

 

"Ya." Seulgi shoved the girl far from her, wary that she'd approach her again. "I don't care who you are, but don't you ever badmouth Joohyun again. And if you expect me to choose someone like you over her, then you're in way over your head." Seulgi waited in silence before the person laughed, making sure to kiss Seulgi quickly before running off.

 

Seulgi let out a shaky sigh before her legs turned to jelly, and she fell to the ground. She blinked at hot tears that started trailing down her cheeks, and she pressed her palms against her eyes till they turned sore.

 

She hated this feeling. She hated this feeling of being used, and not being able to do anything about it because she had no idea who was running circles around her.

 

She threw her head back and immediately regretted it because her head just smacked stone. She looked up at the sky and wished she could see faces as clearly as she saw the blue expanse that was dotted with white balls of fluff.

 

If it wasn't for that accident...

 

_No, stop. Negative thoughts won't help you._

 

Seulgi sighed before getting up and wiping her tears, fixing herself up as best she could before she went back out.

 

_I need to find Hyun..._

 

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 

There was clamoring within the classroom when Joohyun entered. She was used to the stares she received from those who admired or envied her beauty, but something told the ravenette that this was different. The stares didn't feel the same. But it wasn't until her seatmate whispered, "I'm sorry" to her that she recognized something bad had happened.

 

"What do you mean?" she asked, concerned about what could have occured.

 

"Y-you didn't hear?" Joohyun shook her head, and she seatmate took her phone out before swiping quickly and showing Joohyun a picture...

 

A picture of Seulgi kissing someone who wasn't _her_.

 

"What is this?" Joohyun demanded. If she was in the right state of mind, she would sympathize with the feared expression her seatmate had, but she wasn’t. She was far from in the _right_ state of mind.

 

"S-someone found Seulgi kissing Yooa at the back of the school."

 

Joohyun felt tears prick at her eyes, and her nose heat up, and she knew she'd cry. She got up, gathering her things quickly before storming out of the classroom, and out of the school. She didn't want to be there anymore.

 

Once she walked out of the gate, she let the tears fall, but sniffled and stopped herself quickly from crying in public.

 

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 

"Is Bae Joohyun here?" Seulgi yelled into the room of blank faces, squinting and trying to comprehend all the faces that were looking at her.

 

"S-she just left." Seulgi sprinted towards the entrance, reaching the gate before stopping because she wasn't allowed to pass it. She whipped around, trying to find the older girl before she took her phone out.

 

_Seulgi_ _[12:49]_ Hyun, please answer me.

 

It was minutes later when she received a response.

 

_Hyunnie_ _[12:54]_ We're done, Seulgi.

 

_Hyunnie_ _[12:54]_ I'm not dating a cheater.

 

_Seulgi_ _[12:54]_ It was a misunderstanding!

 

_Seulgi_ _[12:54]_ Just let me explain

 

_Seulgi_ _[12:54]_ Please?

 

Seulgi tried desperately. It was then that a teacher was yelling at her to get back to class. Just after, she received another text.

 

_Hyunnie_ _[12:57]_ I need space.

 

_Hyunnie_ _[12:58]_ Don't look for me.

 

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 

Joohyun had been at home studying when she received a text. Her desk was piled with textbooks she needs, as well as textbooks she hasn't touched before. She felt the need to distract herself and took some books from her father's office, figuring he wouldn't notice anyway.

 

She let herself take a break and saw that the text was from an unknown number. The unknown number had sent a video to her, and she wasn't about to tap on it unless she asked.

 

The last time she played a video from an unknown number, she was faced with some boy jerking off his semi flaccid penis.

 

_Joohyun_ _[17:25]_ What is this?

 

_Unknown_ _[17:25]_ Just watch it.

 

_Joohyun_ _[17:26]_ Who are you?

 

The message showed up as read, so Joohyun knew the other person had seen it. It took several moments before she got a reply, and she wasn't all too happy.

 

_Unknown_ _[17:27]_ This is Seungwan.

 

_This bitch._

 

_Joohyun_ _[17:27]_ What the fuck do you want? Are you just trying to shove it in my face that Seulgi chose someone over me?

 

_Joohyun_ _[17:27]_ Well guess what? She didn't choose you either, so fuck off.

 

It was no secret to Joohyun that the younger girl had feelings for her ex, for the latter had approached her once with bitter emotions when she had just started dating the monolid girl.

They'd never been on good terms because of the younger girl's endless insistence that Seulgi would leave her one day.

 

_I guess it was true though._

 

_Unknown_ _[17:27]_ That's not what this is, Joohyun.

 

_Joohyun_ _[17:27]_ Then what is it? I don't have time to waste on people like you.

 

_Unknown_ _[17:28]_ Just watch the video, please.

 

_Joohyun_ _[17:28]_ Why?

 

It was another long pause after that, and Joohyun was in the process of blocking Seungwan's number when she replied.

 

_Unknown_ _[17:29]_ Because I love Seulgi.

 

_The fuck?_

 

Joohyun was about to text back a retort in frustration, but Seungwan beat her to it.

 

_Unknown_ _[17:29]_ But I know she loves you with her whole being.

 

 _What?_ That didn't sound right.

 

_Unknown_ _[17:29]_ Don't believe me? Watch that video.

 

_Unknown_ _[17:30]_ I don't like you, and I don't see why Seulgi chose you.

 

_Unknown_ _[17:30]_ But I love her, and if you make her happy, then I support her decision.

 

_Unknown_ _[17:30]_ Please don't abandon her just because of a misunderstanding.

 

Joohyun stared contemplatively on those last texts from Seungwan, trying to process it all. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she tapped the video. It was the back of the school, her and Seulgi's spot, filmed from above, probably in the adjacent building.

 

It started out with Seulgi. Joohyun could see her ex girlfriend kicking her feet around, likely bored. Then another person approached Seulgi, and the monolid girl stood up straight.

 

"Hyun, you're here!" she could hear with the volume raised.

 

_But that's not me._

 

Then the person leaned into Seulgi, and Joohyun recognized it as the kiss that broke them apart. _It's Yooa..._ Joohyun was about to exit the video, not wanting to see this anymore, but then Seulgi shoved Yooa away. The monolid girl visibly curled in on herself, putting walls up to keep Yooa away. _She looks so small._ Moments later, Seulgi shoved Yooa away again, and started talking to her. _God, what are they saying?_ Yooa stole another kiss from Seulgi before she ran off.

 

Joohyun then felt her heart hurt when she saw Seulgi fall to the ground, probably crying quietly and trying to will away her tears. Her ex had a habit of trying to prevent herself from crying by pushing her palms into her eyes, and Joohyun was worried she might hurt herself.

 

Joohyun played the video again, still confused as to why Seulgi would call her name when it was Yooa before her. But then she had pushed Yooa away. Did she suddenly realize Yooa wasn't her? But why didn't she know before? It's not like she and Yooa looked similar. Sure their hair was a very similar shade of dark brown, and they were about the same height, but still.

 

She then received a link from Seungwan again, followed by a text saying _"Read this."_

 

The link led Joohyun to an article about a brain condition called prosopagnosia. She read through the article word by word, shocked at how such a small part of the brain could impair someone's view of the world so drastically. There were video clips of patients with prosopagnosia, as well as real life stories of those who have the condition, and Joohyun felt her heart break when the patients would cry over their inability to recognize their loved ones.

 

She felt extreme sorrow for the victims. To not be able to recognize the faces of those around you? Not even be able to remember how you yourself look like? She could never imagine going through something like that.

 

Many of those who had prosopagnosia said they got through it by paying close attention to parts of people that they could still recognize. Clothes, sounds, relative height, hair, hands, shoes-

 

_Wait._

 

_Joohyun_ _[17:40]_ You're kidding, right?

 

_Unknown_ _[17:40]_ Why would I be?

 

Joohyun had to sit down for a moment and think about that. It wasn't everyday someone told you your girlfriend - well, ex girlfriend - had a brain condition that prevented her from recognizing people's faces...

 

And then it hit Joohyun like a fucking bus.

 

_Yooa that little bitch._

 

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 

"Well hello, Joohyun sunbae-nim! How may I-" Yooa chirped a greeting towards her upperclassman before a slap rang against her cheek and ears.

 

"Hey!" her friends yelled at their upperclassman, pushing her away from Yooa, but only to be stopped by Sooyoung. The girls froze in their attempts to drive the angry girl away when Sooyoung made her presence known.

 

Yooa stared up in shock at the scene before her. She was sure she planned this out perfectly! Joohyun should hate Seulgi and Sooyoung because Seulgi was cheating on her, and Sooyoung should be on her side! Not Joohyun's!

 

"W-wha-" Yooa tried, but was cut off by Sooyoung taking an assertive step forward. The Kang sisters were pretty notorious for being charming to girls, but another aspect they were notorious for was how scary they were when they were upset or angry. Seulgi expressed anger almost never, but she always blew up when someone messed with her younger sister. Sooyoung was no different, immediately becoming ablaze when someone pushes her older sister around.

Sooyoung's figure loomed over Yooa and her friends, threatening to step all over her without remorse. Joohyun was more vertically challenged, but her icy glare was more than enough to put you in your place.

 

"To think you'd play with my sister like she's some toy for you to throw around." Sooyoung spat. She took another step forward and pushed a firm finger against Yooa's shoulder. "If I see you anywhere near my sister again, I'll make sure your face is so messed up you wouldn't dare show up to school." she said darkly before shoving Yooa back. If it weren't for her friends, she had no doubt in her mind that she'd have fallen over.

 

"Stay away from Seulgi, Yooa." Joohyun chimed in rather softly, but her words with firm, leaving no room for discussion. "If you really wanted Seulgi, then maybe you should change your personality a bit before trying to impersonate me and mess with _my girlfriend_." Joohyun said with finality before turning on her heel and strutting away, Sooyoung trailing behind her after giving Yooa another dark glare.

 

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 

_Soo_ _[11:02]_ Hey sis, can we meet on the roof during lunch? I wanted to ask you something

 

_Seulgi_ _[11:24]_ What's so special that you can't just text or call me? What's the secret?

 

_Soo_ _[11:25]_ Nothing! Just meet me at lunch, okay?

 

_Seulgi_ _[11:25]_ Of course, of course

 

So that was how Seulgi found herself at the rooftop of their school. She was surprised that other students didn't come here often. It wasn't like the access door was locked or guarded, yet Seulgi has never met a soul when she made trips here when she wanted to be alone.

 

She leaned against the fence and looked down as the other students bustled below her. She wondered if she would be able to recognize any of them if they all turned to look up at her, faces bare for her to see, but not see.

 

And then she thought about that unnamed person, the one who suddenly kissed her and vowed to take her away from Joohyun. The thought of Joohyun's last words to her struck a chord in Seulgi's heart, and she was so conflicted whether or not she wanted to tell her love about her condition.

 

_But I can't... Joohyun wouldn't want to deal with me. I'd be such a burden. But..._

 

The door opened. Seulgi turned to greet her sister when she noted how much smaller this person was.

 

_W-wait, this isn't Sooyoung._

 

The individual approached wordlessly, steps confident as they hurriedly burned a path towards Seulgi. While the individual grew closer, Seulgi herself couldn't help but panic. What if this person was the same person as before? The one who kissed her so suddenly and put this rift between her and Joohyun? No! She wouldn't have it!

 

"S-stay away from me. Wh-who are you? What d-do you want this time!" Seulgi demanded. She couldn't have this again. This person drove the love of her life away from her. She wouldn't let them take anything else away from her.

 

The person before her froze, and their face changed, but Seulgi didn't know what to make of it. And then... tears? Tears fell from their face and streaked down the blank canvas Seulgi could still not comprehend, and it frustrated her to no end.

 

"Wh-what do you want?" Seulgi tried, but the person remained unmoving except their shoulders that trembled every few seconds. "I...Um-" and it was then that the individual launched themselves at Seulgi. Seulgi immediately moved to cover her face, but didn't expect arms to circle her waist and a head against her chest.

 

"S-seul... You s-stupid bear." it took a moment for Seulgi to process it, but there was no doubt in her mind.

 

The small hands bunching the back of her uniform.

 

The petite figure curled against her chest.

 

The sweet, soothing scent of lavender invading her nose.

 

The voice calling out to her and crying _for_ her.

 

"Hyun?" Seulgi tried, her own voice trembling at the knowledge that her love was right here, in her arms. Joohyun chuckled against her shoulder, and it was that laugh that made Seulgi throw her own arms around the petite girl and hold her close.

 

_Wait, but Hyun must know now..._

 

Seulgi froze up in the embrace, and Joohyun immediately pulled away when she noted the sudden stiffness of her love. Seulgi's eyes darted around, looking anywhere but at Joohyun, and at this time, Joohyun wasn't sure if Seulgi was anxious, trying to accurate identify her, or both.

 

"Baby, what's wrong?" Joohyun tried. The younger girl glanced up, her trembling hazel orbs meeting Joohyun's but not. Joohyun watched in despair as Seulgi's brows creased slightly whenever they moved across her face. Joohyun could only equate this to Seulgi trying to _see_ her, but being unable to, and that thought hurt Joohyun so much. How did she let this pass right over her head, not being able to identify her love's struggles.

 

"W-what do you mean?" Seulgi's eyes trained to the floor before flitting up again, her eyes still running around Joohyun's face, trying to read it _somehow_.

 

"Seulgi, I know." Joohyun felt Seulgi stiffen again, and she swore Seulgi tried to pull away, so she tightened her grip on the younger girl's hands. "I know, Seulgi."

 

"H-hyun, I'm sorry, I-"

 

"No baby, you have nothing to be sorry for." she tried to reason.

 

"But Hyun-" and before Seulgi could continue on her self-deprecating rant, Joohyun wrapped her arms around Seulgi's neck to pull her down the small gap to meet her lips. Joohyun tried to demonstrate her love for the younger girl, and her trembling hands coming up to hold her hips told Joohyun that it got through.

 

"I don't care if you have some... disability. I could care less if you were completely blind, Seulbear. You could've been paralyzed from the neck down, or blind and deaf, or have a speech impairment. I don't _care_ ." Seulgi burst out in a suppressed sob, now gripping Joohyun's waist and burying her face into the crook of Joohyun's neck, inhaling her lavender scent. "It doesn't matter to me what that accident did or could have done to you. You're still Seulgi, _my_ Seulgi. And that will never change, so never think it will."

 

Seulgi's knees collapsed under her, and Joohyun carefully fell to the ground, trying to prevent any grunts from falling from her mouth so Seulgi won't notice her struggle to prevent the

younger girl's knees from bruising; Seulgi was always the stronger of the two of them.

 

"H-hyun..."

 

"Hush, baby, it's okay now. I won't ever leave you, I promise. Just make sure you talk to me, okay?" Joohyun reprimanded her, and Seulgi nodded like a child and continued to cry quietly.

 

 _I guess I never would've known... I never would've known how much she loved me,_ Seulgi thought when she relaxed, surrounded by the beautiful humming from the older girl's chest, and the subtle rocking of her petite figure around her; despite her petite figure though, it served to anchor Seulgi more than anything, and Seulgi knew she couldn't love anyone more than she loved the woman before her.

 

"Hyun?" Seulgi pulled away, staring between them. Joohyun's thumb rubbed comforting circles around the back of her hand, and that calmed her further.

 

"Yes baby?" Joohyun's other hand reached up to push her chin so Seulgi could look at the blank canvas that is Joohyun's face. Despite her inability to recognize Joohyun's face, and her inability to comprehend what kind of expression Joohyun had, Seulgi was always sure of one thing, and one thing only.

 

"I love you." she whispered, and Joohyun reached around her neck to pull her forward into a sound kiss.

 

"I love you too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you or anyone you know suffers from a form of prosopagnosia, I would love to hear about your or their side of the story. It is a horrible thing, but it interests me so much. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
